


Singing

by lemonlapin



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonlapin/pseuds/lemonlapin
Summary: Requested on tumblr of Arthur overhearing the Reader singing to themselves.





	Singing

Wiping away stray straw from his hands, Arthur straightened and stretched out until he felt a satisfying pop from somewhere in the middle of his back. With a slow roll of his neck, he checked where the sun was and figured the stew should be ready soon but there’s a small something stopping him from heading back. Quickly looking around he felt the hard lines in his face soften at the sight of Y/N with their back to him hanging laundry on the line. He naturally kept his steps light as he approached but stopped in his tracks shortly after.

Y/N’s voice was deceptively soft and Arthur’s pretty sure if the wind wasn’t right he wouldn’t have heard it at all. The melody was simple, just a diddy he’d heard the girls sing as they did chores that often got stuck in his head when he went out riding but hearing it from Y/N was … different. There was just something that had him transfixed as he listened, his fingers itching to reach for his journal and capture this moment somehow. Which is how they found him, leaning against a nearby tree, sketching with a pensive look on his face.

“H-how long you been standin’ there?” They asked hesitantly, brows pinched and eyes wide.  
“Jus’ before the chorus,” Arthur muttered with a small lopsided smile as he tucked his journal away.  
“Oh.”  
His smile dropped into a concerned frown and he reached out to tilt their chin up with his curled index finger, his thumb gently brushing against their jaw, “what’s wrong?”  
“It’s silly, don’t worry about it,” it came out too quick for his liking and Arthur fully knew he was a fool but he wasn’t an idiot.  
“I didn’t mean t’ sneak up on ya, just didn’t want to interrupt.”  
“That’s not- really, don’t worry about it.”  
“Too late,” he stated simply and made it clear he was waiting for a proper answer by moving his hand to cup their cheek and urge them to look at him.  
Arthur felt and heard the huff they slowly let out before mumbling, “I just … get embarrassed when people hear me sing.”  
“Ain’t got nothin’ to be embarrassed by, darlin’,” he muttered right before pressing a kiss to their forehead which only seemed to darken the flush on their cheeks, “You could put shame in angels soundin’ like that.”

Y/N let out a small awkward squeak at the compliment but Arthur saw them bite down on their lip to hide a smile. Satisfied, he dropped his hand to entwine their fingers, his smile returning as they both walked back to camp.


End file.
